Firefly:Return of the dark one
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: The war is over and the elfs are at home at last, little do they know The dark one has returned, and the war has just began. Rated for violence and Gore
1. Chapter 1

Prolonged:

Prophecy predicted that the mondor,

A great evil would rise up, to

Destroy the middle earth.

However legend has it that a

Man will rise up and stand against evil.

River is a woodland elf, she is a very good

Fighter, good with the blade, and daughter

Of the elf king. And a princess

And leader of the elf

Warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

River was

Was out in the courtyard.

Shooting a bow and arrow at a target,

But she sees a large horn in the distance,

River jumps into the hall, her father sits in elf lauguage.

"Welcome my daughter" "father!",

There were people who that came threw the door.

They were both covered in black blood,

One of them carried four heads of orcs.

River was shocked,

There hasn't been any orcs since the battle

Of middle earth, now they were back.

River looked to her father, " what are we going to do"

"I don't know my child" everyone else was loss for words

And river knew she had to do something,

But she have to wait until dark to leave

To the village of the bree.

She would talk to her father's spys

To find out if the rumour was true.

Darkness had covered the land,

River decided to wear a tunic, leather pants, boots, and a green top.

She went to the stables with her trusty horse ,

She rode out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

River goes to a bar in the village bree

Called the prancing pony, she cover her

Head with her hood. She went to a table wait for

Her father's spys, she didn't realize that there was a man

On the other side watching her. The man had been watching her

As came into the bar. The man was shocked to find out it was a girl

As she took off her hood. He had to admit that she was very

Beautiful, but then he saw two elf men come in the bar,

He noticed that they sat down with the young lady,

Whatever they were talking about her, lefted her face

Pale, because it must of been bad.

He was a rancher when he was a teenager, but was eighteen

Years old he left, and went off to war.

Since he didn't have anything to come back too,

The last woman he was with was miss inara serra.

She wanted nothing to do with him.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few years

That was the last relationship he was in.

But something about the woman drawed him in,

River feared the most,

That the evil forces were returning

Like a living sicking creature.

She got up and paid the bar keeper

And went outside and got up

Her horse and took off into the night.

The man watched her leave,

He got up from his table, paid the bar keeper

And when outside.

He watched the girl on horse travel

Into the night. He smiled, then went

Running after her


	5. Chapter 5

River rode her horse home,

But she never noticed that a rider

Was following her. As he watch the

Elf princess her chase after her,

River felt like someone was following her,

As she looked behind her,

Then looked ahead and saw a dark

Presence, she shot an arrow at what

Ever is was, but it broke her arrow,

She made a quick turn, missing the rider behind her,

She looked in front of her, and sees a man in trouble.

A sword draws out the black rider as he

Gets off his horse.

River gets of her horse and gets her sword out,

As the black rider takes off his cloak,

River saw that he was evil.

The evil one raised his sword

But river hear a load noise,

As the dark one fell down with an arrow in his back.

River looked as the other rider came out

"Are you alright, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Who are you?"

He got off his horse,

" my name is Malcolm Reynolds, but my friends call me mal"

River got a good look at the man,

And saw it was a man who had been at war his

Whole life.


	6. Chapter 6

River stares at the man who saved her live,

" there are some rumours about orcs, and goblins,

And dark elfs and the evil one gathering together"

"I'm afraid the rumour is true".

Mal could now see she was an elf,

"What is your name young lady"

"My name is river princess of the elfs",

Mal was shocked to find out that

She was a princess.

"I'm going back to tell my father some news"

"Do you mind if I ride with you"

River can tell it wasn't a question it was a statement,

"I'm coming with you weather you like or

Not"

"It's your choice"

Mal and river rode off together,

But they were being watched by two unexpected guest,

When they anchored there ship,

The two followed mal and river.

Mal and river were approaching right

Up to river's kingdom,

No one in the elf kingdom haven't seen

A man since the war in the middle east.

They came up to the elf staples,

Were two elfs helped them dismount

There horses


	7. Chapter 7

A message was waiting for them,

"Your highness your father wishes

To have a word with you, and bring the

Man with you"

"Tell my father I'll be there in an hour, and I'm

Sure mal would like to clean up a bit"

"Very well"

They took them to the guest rooms.

River cleaned up,

And mal cleaned up quickly,

After river clean up he heard

A knock on the door, he opened the

Door, and saw river in a beautiful dress,

He was shocked, river thought she bewitched him.

"You alright?" As he was staring at her, " you fine"

He held out his hand, she took it


	8. Chapter 8

River leads mal to her father,

And her father with two other men,

One was all white, and the other was

A elf, "I see my daughter and our guest

Decided to join us" mal was at her

Side, something told mal

That this two were very important.

"May I introduce gandolf and Lord elbond",

Gandolf was at the last battle,

They were both legends.

River was shocked to find out

That they were both at the last war,

"River do you know who this man is"

" I'm sure he wouldn't mind telling you himself"

" my name is Malcolm Reynolds ,I'm a a rouge warrior"

River was losted for words,

As she heard strange tales of this man

That was following her,

And mal had a lot of explaining to do.

Gandolf and elbond knew of the man,

Man made his name known at the time,

Mal was one man and he didn't just fight

For anybody, he was once a hard worker

And innocent, now he was a rouge warrior.

That's when he first met miss inara Sierra,

That relationship didn't last,

Soon he would go on to bigger and better things,

Because he wasn't apart of that future.


	9. Chapter 9

River was even more curious about mal,

River had gone off of the forest were her spys were meeting,

And mal knew that river and him would have to speak at some point.

Gandolf spoke then,

" I imagine we have a lot to talk about ",

As everyone was out in the court yard.

" there have been rumours of orcs, dark legs, and the evil man

On the move", "I'm afraid the rumours are true, my father's spud

Told me there planning something big",

Mal took his time to speak,

" I believe that they intend to kill all of us ,

I've been seeing more evil men"

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

After some more talking,

It was decided that mal, Gandalf, and river

Would come together to build an army to wage

War against the wicked one.

River was in her room when

She heard a knock on the door,

She went to see who it was,

Shocked to see it was mal,

"May I come in"

"Yes"

"I'm sure I've got a lot of explaining to do,

So I'm going to explain everything"

" I'm listening"

"I was born as a farmer's son and we owned

A lot of land, but one day my was murder and

My mother had to take over the ranch, she made it

Very successful, when I was seventeen years old

I joined the war".

River continued to listen to his story,

"When the war was over, I left a name for myself

And met the woman who I thought was right for me,

Her name was Inara serra, I thought thinks would work out",

River felt something in heart she felt jealousy,

"I didn't last long, she was seeing someone else while I

Was away, his name was Atherton wing. I felt betrayed

Ever since then I wasn't the same"

River felt sad for him,

"Mal you your soul".


	11. Chapter 11

Mal got up to leave,

When river ran over and wrapped her

Arms around his waist, mal was shocked.

He heitasted, and wrappez his arm around her,

River watched as mal left the room,

Then river went to bed.

While she was trying sleep,

Couldn't help but to get much sleep,

Neither could mal at the time.

Mal still awake look out the window,

Looked at the view, the wallfalls,

And the white lights.

River wonders about river,

He wasn't anything like she seen before,

And she had feelings for him,

Mal was strong, brave, and loyal.

Mal couldn't help but to wonder about

River, knew that she was a great fighter,

And was flattered that river had feelings

For him, he had feelings for her too


	12. Chapter 12

River heard a knock at the door,

Shock to see it was mal,

"May I come in"

"You may"

But before river could say anything

They both hear a noise,

Mal grabs his sword,

And river grabs her bow and arrows.

A small army of orcs were in the palace,

The elves were fighting against them,

As well as Gandalf and Lord elbond.

Mal and river go to the fight,

River shot her arrows and hit every target,

Mal took his sword and cut off an orcs head

Spilling black blood every were.

Then the dark elf entered,

As king fought against the orcs,

Then the dark elf took an arrow a shot it

Into the kings shoulder,the king groans in pain

but he Continued to fight but the dark elf knew

His weakness as he pulled out the arrow out his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

River and mal both noticed the dark elf,

They saw he shot an arrow at the king,

Mal race threw with sword in hand

Battling the orcs spilling black blood

Everywhere, river tried to get threw

The group, mal noticed that the dark

Elf was going to finish the king off, he

Had one arrow left and he fired it.

But a sword chop off one off the dark

Elfs arms, mal raised his sword for battle,

The dark elf pulled out a long blade

Mal and the dark elf fought fiercely.

River goes out to check her father,

As mal and the dark elf continued to fight,

River found a slight pluse.

Wondering how one simple man can fight him off.

Mal kicked the dark elf,

The dark elf saw mals sword coming down,

The dark elf tried to block it,

But mal stuck the blade and male

Sword when threw the dark legs

Throat, he grown while blood

Was coming out of his mouth,

Then fell. Mal looking around him

And saw that the orcs were dead.

He looked and saw river with her face,

He ran up to them, he noticed that the king

Wouldn't last long because he was injured badly,

The king wanted to talk to mal alone,


	14. Chapter 14

Mal is in room with the king,

He wonders why he needs to speak with him.

" I need you to do me a favor",

"What favor",

"Promise me you'll look after my daughter, she's headstrong

But has a good heart",

" I promise"

River paced back and forth

As mal came out.

"River your father wants to talk to you"

River walked in to were her father was laying.

"River my daughter" he held out his hand,

River held his hand and sat down by the bed.

"Listen river you don't have much time"

He coughed heavily with blood coming out of his month,

"Just want you to know that I'm proud of you, how much you've

Grown my child" river's eyes clouded with tears,

Everyone awakes at the door ,

River came out with tears running down her face,

For the king was dead,

The funeral of the king was crowded

He was placed in a boat full of flowers,

The boat caught fire as it set out.

Mal was next to river

As they both rode out.

THE END of part 1


End file.
